¿Mi Enemiga?
by BELLA212
Summary: Las tortugas se encuentran con una chica que intenta huir de Destructor. Quiere huir de su antigua vida, y por ello, se refugia en la familia Hamato. En el camino en su busca de la libertad, una de las tortugas se enamora de ella pero, ¿quién será? Mal summary. *BASADO EN TMNT 2012*
1. Chapter 1

Me había estacionado en la terraza del edificio más cercano para vigilar a las tortugas mutantes. Estaban luchando contra los nijas de Destructor, debería estar ayudándolos pero me entretuve viéndolos. Quería observar sus movimientos, estudiarlos. Por si algún día tendría que defenderme de ellos. Luchaban bien, pero tenían algunos fallos, sobretodo el de la bandana naranja.

Se suponía que tenían que ser mis enemigos y tal, pero no. Me sentía culpable de atacar e intentar matar a alguien que no me había hecho nada, simplemente porque mi "SEÑOR" o MI "AMO" (como estaba obligada a decirle desde que tenía memoria), tenía que cumplir con su estúpida venganza matando a las tortugas y a su sensei, sobretodo, a éste último.

Cuando cumplí los catorce años, mi "señor" me obligaba a mentir y seducir a sus enemigos, supuestamente, porque era muy atractiva aún siendo joven. Luego, cuando habían caído en la trampa, venían los otros ninjas y acababan con él sin cuidado alguno. Eso, de alguna manera u otra me marcaba, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que mi señor me matase, no antes de haber conocido lo que era ser libre.

Cuando ya mi señor se quedó sin sus enemigos más fuertes, dejé de hacer su trabajo sucio, pero ahora, que se había enterado de que su mayor contrincante, el motivo de su venganza, estaba vivo, volví otra vez a la acción. Ahora, con quince años.

Lo malo para él, es que no lo encontraban y yo tenía que permanecer oculta hasta que sus ninjas supieran exactamente donde aislaban. Lo único que sabían era que estaba entrenando a un pequeño ejército de tortugas mutantes (las que estaba vigilando), y que vivían en las alcantarillas.

Estaba entrenada ser una "perfecta" Kunoichi, incluso había dejado a su hija un poco de lado para perfeccionarme más a mí. Según él, yo era su favorita. Destructor, era así como se llamaba mi señor, me entrenó personalmente y me enseñó a usar todo tipo de arma (aunque mis armas favoritas eran unos abanicos que me dio mi padre de niña) y aprendí sus movimientos más secretos. Aunque, por supuesto, no me los mostró todos. Pero los que yo sabía eran suficientes.

Desde hace muchísimo tiempole guardaba un gran rencor y odio (aunque no lo mostrara), debido a que, con solo cuatro años, vi como mataba a mi padre delante de mis ojos. Destructor intentó convencerme de que eso solo fue un sueño, y que mi padre se había tenido que ir de viaje para matar a una persona muy mala que le molestaba. Eso, por muy pequeña que fuera, no me convenció. Yo sabía lo que mis ojos vieron. No quise que aquello me afectara demasiado, ya que, mi padre, me enseñó a ser fuerte. Mi padre era la primera razón por la que no quería ser igual de despiadada que Destructor y la segunda, porque simplemente no me quería convertir en un monstruo.

Me arrebató lo único que quería en el mundo, solamente porque no cumplió una orden suya. Pero callaba, porque no quería romper su confianza en mí. Yo ya lo tenía todo planeado. Iba a escapar de allí aunque fuese lo último que haga en mi vida

* * *

**Ahh? Os ha gustadoo?**


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sin ganas, abrí el pequeño broche del bolsillo derecho de ajustado feo y grueso cinturón, cogí el teléfono, y deslicé el dedo por la pantalla desde el dibujito del celular verde, hasta el rojo para poder coger la llamada.

-¿Perrera? ¿Cara de Pez? - pregunté a través del aparato.

-¡No nos llames así! - Exclamaron enojados.

Si respondieron los dos, seguramente pusieron el "manos libres".

Yo solo pude reírme. Acababa de oír a las tortugas nombrarles así, y me gustaba burlarme de ellos. Era lo único que me gustaba hacer desde que salí de la guarida de Destructor. Me aburría mucho y quería divertirme.

-Sí, sí, claro. Bueno, ¿para que llamáis? - dije ya algo cansada.

-Solamente te llamamos para informarte de que hemos sido derrotados... de nuevo – Cara de Pez dijo esto último en un susurro – Nos reuniremos en la entrada de la guarida.

-OK, iré allí.

¡MIERDA!Ahora tendría que aguantar una bronca de Destructor. Una parte que no me gustaba para nada. La mayor parte se la llevarían Cara de Pez y Perrera, pero la otra pequeña parte me la llevaría yo, seguramente.

Guardé de nuevo el celular en el bolsillo. Y solo me dispuse a saltar los tejados de los edificios hasta divisar la entrada de la guarida.

-Por fin llegas niña – Me dijo Perrera con algo de repulsión.

No le caía bien, eso lo sabía, pero el tampoco me gustaba mucho que digamos. Siempre que iba con ellos, me trataban como una niña pequeña, según ellos, yo era una carga.

-Buenas noches para ti también, perrito. - Además de Perrera, me gustaba llamarle así cada vez que se metía conmigo - ¿Preparado para la charla con Destructor?

Me reí. No era que a mí me gustasen las broncas y amenazas de Destructor, para nada, pero me lo pasaba bien cuando veía al perro gigante casi morirse del terror.

Le di dos golpecitos en su peludo brazo izquierdo.

Me gruñó.

Los adelanté y llamé a la puerta. Un ninja vestido de negro (como todos) nos abrió, yo me quedé atrás de Perrera y Cara de Pez de nuevo, ya que ellos tendrían que explicarles a Shredder lo que ha pasado y por qué no habían atrapado a las tortugas.

En cuanto llegaron a donde se encontraba Destructor, empecé a oler el miedo.. Nah, simplemente sabía que tenían miedo porque los que tenía delante estaban temblando.

-¿Por qué no habéis derrotado a las tortugas? - La grave voz de Shredder inundó el aire.

-Señor.. - ahí fue cuando Cara de Pez comenzó a explicar. - Pero que sepa que Chrystelle no ha hecho tampoco nada por defendernos.

Cara de Pez giró la cabeza hacia atrás y puso una sonrisa malévola. Yo le miré con odio.

-¿Eso es cierto, Chrystelle? - ahora Destructor se dirigía a mí. Me quedé de piedra.

-Mi Señor, - hice una pequeña y odiosa reverencia – es cierto que no los defendí, pero estuve estudiando sus movimientos y me di cuenta de que tienen algunos errores, los memoricé y, la próxima vez que salga, los derrotaré y los traeré ante ti. - mentí - Ya que esta, ha sido la primera vez que salgo a pelear contra las tortugas, me pareció lo más apropiado.

-Es cierto – me apoyó. Ahora si que me quedé de piedra, no me esperaba que Shredder me dijera eso. - pero no quiero más fallos, como mañana cometas un error y no cumplas con tu promesa, no seré un santo contigo en el próximo entrenamiento. Ahora vete.

Ya empezó con sus amenazas. Uff.. las odiaba. No sé como mi padre pudo aguantar esto.

Yo solo pude asentir, hice una reverencia y me marché dejando a Perrera y Cara de Pez con la boca rozando el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me fui directa a mi habitación. Una habitación que, antes de que me instalara yo aquí, servía como trastero.

Entré en el baño, me lavé la cara para quitarme todo el maquillaje y me miré al espejo. Tenía unas notables ojeras y bolsas en los ojos de no haber dormido casi nada en estos últimos días. Exactamente, desde que Destructor me obligó a realizar y acabar con esta misión. Estaba nerviosa, ya que llevaba un año sin luchar con nadie y encima mañana sin falta, tendría que llevarle ante sus narices a cuatro tortugas mutantes que encima eran ninjas.

Sería algo fácil, ya que mi nivel de ninjutsu era superior al de ellos. Pero yo no quería hacerlo, no quería ensuciar más mis manos de sangre por alguien que, encima de haber matado a mi padre, no movería ni un dedo por mí y me trataba como un objeto. NO. Ya era mayorcita para saber lo que quería, y un un futuro, no quiero ser una kunoichi asesina psicótica. No era lo que mi padre hubiese querido para mí.

¿Por qué no lo hacía Destructor directamente? Tardaría menos que enviar a tres o cuatro pardillos que le decepcionarían cada dos por tres.

Esos chicos... bueno, tortugas, me parecían buena gente, y yo no quería acabar siendo la mala.

¿Quiero escapar? Sí, eso quiero. Me iré lo más lejos posible. Trabajaré en algún que otro sitio, me compraré una casa y sobretodo me alejaré de todo lo que se trate de artes marciales... Pero sería algo difícil. Tendría que perder de vista a Perrera y Cara de Pez, además de los otros ninjas que nos acompañarán.

Agarré las armas y las puse en una esquina del baño, al lado de la bañera. Me quité las botas, el cinturón y el traje y los puse encima del lavabo. Me coloqué de nuevo enfrente del espejo. Llevaba puesta una peluca (de color rubio y muy corto). Localicé un pequeño hueco entre ésta y la tela elástica que sujetaba mi cabello real, y empecé a quitarme las horquillas. Tenía muchísimas para que la peluca no se me cayera por accidente y tardé un rato en quitármelas todas. Luego me quité la tela y la dejé donde las horquillas y la peluca. Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y con cuidado, me quité las lentillas de color castaño que me regaló Karai y las guardé en su pequeño recipiente.

¿La razón por la que llevaba peluca y lentillas? Porque yo también guardaba mi "as en la maga". Además algún día me serviría de ayuda.

Abrí el ropero y cogí la camiseta que siempre me ponía para dormir (era un poco ancha y larga hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas mangas que llegaban a los codos) y unos pantalones cortos rojos de hacer gimnasia. Este era el mejor momento del día, sin horquillas que se me clavaban en la cabeza, sin el pequeño plástico de que color que me irritaba un poco los ojos y sin ese antiguo feo e incómodo traje que me hacían llevar.

Me tiré en la cama, intenté dormir pero no pude. ¿En serio mataría a esas tortugas? No claro que no. Antes me dejaría atrapar por ellas. Seguramente eso sería mejor que aguantar a Shredder.

Abrí el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche y saqué el abanico que me dio mi padre de niña, y que, antiguamente, le pertenecía a mi madre. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, aunque nunca haya conocido a mi mamá. Cada vez que lo miraba me parecía más hermoso. Era de color negro, con un pequeño hueco con forma de corazón, con unos filos muy afilados y forrado con un tipo de material muy duro y transparente que lo hacía más letal.

Intenté pensar qué haría mi padre o mi madre en esta situación. No lo sabía, pero aún así me quedé con la duda porque me quedé dormida.

Al rato, alguien abrió la puerta. Serían algunos de los ninjas de Destructor. Él, los enviaba unas cuantas veces a la semana por las madrugadas a mi habitación, para ver si estaba alerta de todo. Lo malo era que estos ninjas no se andaban con tonterías y atacaban como si yo fuese su propia enemiga. Al principio, me daba miedo ya que una vez casi me matan porque no me desperté a tiempo. Desde entonces tengo que permanecer alerta todo el tiempo. ¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDO DORMIR UNA NOCHE EN PAZ!? Lo peor era que que después quedaba todo muy desordenado y lo tenía que recoger yo todo...

Encendí una pequeña lámpara que estaba encima de la mesita de noche, la luz era algo tenue, pero me servía de ayuda para acabar con ellos.

Destructor me había mandado a cinco. Pero bueno, abrí el abanico y lo lancé. El abanico daba vueltas sin parar por la recámara, y los ninjas estaban muy entretenidos vigilándolo por si les cortaba la cabeza. Cogí dos katanas que tenía debajo de la cama, para estos casos, y acabé con ellos en menos que canta un gallo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, siempre eran las mismas armas, los mismos movimientos y defensas. Agarré el abanico y lo puse de nuevo en su cajón y las katanas a su sitio.

Cuando me aseguré de que todos estuvieran muerto o más bien rotos (eran robots), me fui a dormir otra vez. Ya los recogería mañana.

**Tres horas después..**

-¡Eh! ¡Despierta de una vez! - alguien me estaba sacudiendo para que despertara.

Abrí los ojos. Era Karai.

-¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté algo soñolienta.

-¿Qué qué quiero? Chrystelle, faltan veinte minutos para el entrenamiento con Destructor y todavía no te has vestido.

No me hacía falta escuchar más. Salté de la cama como una loca y me fui directa al baño. Me puse el traje, me ajusté el cinturón, me coloqué las armas en su lugar correcto y me puse las lentillas lo más rápido que pude. _¡Maldito despertador! _Ahora me tocaba colocarme la peluca, la parte más difícil. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado y muy despacio si no quería que se me cayera. _Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Karai._

-¡Karai, ven por favor! - la llamé.

Karai vino enseguida y me ayudó a ponerme la peluca correctamente en mucho menos del tiempo que habría tardado poniéndomela yo sola. Ella siempre me ayudaba y apoyaba en todo, igual que yo con ella. Karai era la única persona que sabía cómo era en realidad y me prometió por su vida que nunca lo diría. Y por supuesto, yo confiaba en ella. Cogí las pinturas y me maquillé como siempre lo hacía; dos rayas azules gruesas en cada mejilla, los labios de un azul-negro y los ojos iguales a los de Karai, pero los detalles en vez de rojo, eran de un color azul marino parecido al de las rayas en la cara. Esta clase de maquillaje nos la inventamos Karai y yo, para hacernos parecer unas "chicas malas", pero al principio me dio un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando fuimos a la sala de entrenamiento, Destructor no estaba todavía allí. _¡Gracias al cielo! _Suspiré y miré a Karai con una mirada de alivio y agradecimiento y me respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Aunque Karai se hiciera la dura delante de su padre y sus rivales, luego era una chica muy cariñosa y amable. Por algo era mi mejor amiga.

Al poco rato, llego Destructor. Esta vez íbamos a entrenar con un "arma" que había creado ese tal Stickman, para derrotar más rápido a los Krang(Ya que Perrera y Cara de Pez se los encontraban a veces, y eso supone un cambio drástico de planes, además que querían unas cuantas cosas -que no quería saber- de ellos) Se trataba de unas pequeñas bolitas que parecían ser hechas de gelatina de un color grisáceo, pero que cuando se estrellaban fuertemente contra el suelo, salía desperdiciado por todo el suelo una especie de líquido azulado, que dejaba oxidado toda la tecnología Krang, incluido los propios robots. Me dio un poquito de asco al principio porque era pegajoso al tacto, para ser sinceros.

Después del entrenamiento, aparte de las treinta y algo de bolitas, nos dieron unos dos nuevos bolsillos para guardarlas, y que se amarraban en la parte trasera de nuestro cinturón. _¡Genial, más peso que cargar! _(Nótese el sarcasmo)

Fui a la cocina acompañada de, como no, Karai. Era la hora de almorzar y, debido a que me desperté tarde y no desayuné, me moría de hambre.

Más tarde, me encaminé de nuevo a mi habitación de la que no había rastro alguno de esos ninjas. Karai me comentó que su padre había "contratado" a dos hombres para que recogieran todo el desorden que hacíamos cuando entrenábamos y ordenaran las armas, el desorden y tal. Pero incluso su propia hija, sabía que solo los había cogido para que hicieran su trabajo sucio. Seguramente les habría amenazado con algo, como a todos. Eso no me gustaba demasiado, porque podían mirar mis cosas privadas.

Llegó la noche y ya era la hora de salir. Destructor me había dejado al mando de todo, algo que no le gustaba mucho a Perrera y Cara de Pez, pero que haría más fácil mi escapada. No sé como lo lograría, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

Vacié uno de los bolsillos que me dieron en el entrenamiento y metí una bolsa bien doblada, unas toallitas húmedas, el pequeño recipiente de las lentillas, dinero, exactamente dos mil dólares en billetes grandes (lo que tenía ahorrado de lo que me daba Shredder cuando hacía un buen trabajo. _Si voy a huir, tengo que ir bien preparada. _

La noche era dura y fría, pero eso no impedía la misión. La idea era patrullar por las calles cercanas donde se encontraba un restaurante dirigido por un ciego. Supuestamente las habían visto por allí muchas veces, y efectivamente hoy se encontraban en un callejón a la derecha de éste.

-Bien -empecé a hablar- ninjas, ataquen en cuanto yo dé la señal. Perrera y Cara de Pez atacarán después.

Todos asintieron.

-Uno, dos... - cuando los vi suficientemente cerca dije el número final - ¡TRES!

Los ninjas – unos treinta – fueron rápidamente a donde estaban las tortugas, y por supuesto, estas se defendían con agilidad.

-Ok, Perrera y Cara de Pez ataquen ahora. - ordené.

-¡Oye! Y tú qué ¿no atacas? - replicó Perrera.

-Yo esperaré un poco más, primero quiero que estén cansados – mentí.

Se fue no muy convencido y ¡como no! Iba a traicionarlos ahora mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto los vi suficientemente distraídos en la lucha, me di la vuelta, bajé del edificio y me escondí entre unos grandes cubos de basura. Era el único lugar donde podía esconderme, ya que se acercaba la Navidad y las calles estaban atestadas de gente comprando regalos.

Me quité el cinturón y la peluca y lo metí todo dentro de la bolsa que guardaba en el bolsillo. Era negra, así que no se vería nada. Las armas y el traje los tiré a la basura; no las necesitaría más. Hoy no me había llevado esas botas bastas, si no dos hermosos botines de color negro con un grueso tacón. Y aprovechando eso, le hice una pequeña apertura debajo del botín izquierdo, donde metí mi tessen y luego le puse una pequeña tapa con el mismo color de la suela ¿Quién iba a sospechar de eso? Nadie.

Debajo del traje de kunoichi me puse ropa normal (unos leggins negros y un jersey azul) así que ahora iba vestida como una persona decente. Busqué las toallitas húmedas y me limpié la cara del maquillaje. La lentillas no me las pude quitar porque no tenía espejo, pero ya lo haría.

Por último rompí el móvil. Tenía un localizador y no iba a permitir que me encontraran. Ya no.

Me peiné lo mejor que pude y salí del callejón con la bolsa en la mano.

Las calles estaban repletas de luces de colores y adornos navideños, y las luces de neón en las tiendas eran más brillantes que nunca. Me costaba creer que en la calle que estuve antes no hubiera nadie. Las personas, sobretodo los niños, miraban sin parar los escaparates decidiendo cuál sería el regalo que querrían recibir. Solo podía sonreír ante ese ambiente tan colorido y familiar.

Estuve mirando todos los letreros por los que me cruzara y todo eran boutiques, supermercados o tiendas de juguetes, pero ningún hotel. Entré en un bar.

Error.

Todo olía a a alcohol y tabaco barato, los tíos se quedaban mirando justo al trasero y había algunos que incluso me silbaban. Me acerqué a la barra y le pregunté a una mujer si había un hotel por aquí cerca.

_-¡Guapa!_

Busqué con la mirada al que me dijo eso y me lanzó un beso. _¡Asco! _

-No les hagas caso, cariño -me tranquilizó la camarera -son todos unos asquerosos viejos verdes. El único hotel cercano es el "Paraíso", está un poco lejos, pero es lo que hay.

Me indicó la dirección y le di las gracias.

Pasó un rato y yo seguía andando con dolor de pies por los altos zapatos.

Un tornado de disparos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me asusté creyendo de que Destructor me había descubierto y me escondí detrás de una furgoneta negra.

Me picó la curiosidad y decidir mirar quién era el responsable del bullicio.

No me lo podía creer. Eran las tortugas luchando contra esos Krang. Me entretuve viéndolos hasta que la tortuga del antifaz azul cayó inconsciente al suelo, el de naranja intentaba hacerlo reaccionar a base se guantazos mientras los otros dos le cubría las espaldas.

Una furgoneta aparcó cerca de la pelea y salieron más robots. Las tortugas no podían hacer nada, estaban perdiendo la batalla aunque hacían todo lo que podían.

Una parte de mí me dijo que los ayudara, no sabía por qué, pero sería mejor hacerle caso a mis instintos ni no quería tener mala la conciencia de por vida.

Rebusqué en la bolsa donde había metido el cinturón y cogí el bolsillo de las bolitas. Salí de mi escondite, saqué unas cuantas bolas y las tiré donde se encontraban la mayoría los krang, que seguidamente se oxidaron.

Los otros me miraron y me empezaron a disparar. Me volví a esconder detrás de la furgoneta, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Una de ese tipo de bala o de lo que sea, me había alcanzado a una pierna que ahora sangraba.

El dolor era insoportable, parecía que me quemaba y no hacía más que retorcerme y jadear por el dolor.

La furgoneta en la que estaba apoyada, arrancó y me dejó tirada en el frío asfalto de la carretera en posición fetal.

-¡Chicos, mirad! - creo que esa era una de las tortugas.

Intenté levantarme, pero el intento fue en vano.

-¡No, no te levantes! - me pidió angustiado el de morado.

Las tortugas me rodearon y me puse nerviosa. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Creía que me iban a hacer algo malo.

-No temas de nosotros, somos amigables. - me susurró el de azul. Se notaba que estaba algo anonado de haberse acabado de despertar.

Normal, con la de guantazos que le dio su hermano...

El de morado me subió un poco las leggins hasta donde acababa la herida – que era un poco más arriba del tobillo – haciendo que se me escapara un gemido de dolor.

-Lo-lo siento -se disculpó para luego seguir – me temo que tienes una profunda herida y te la tengo que curar y ponerle puntos enseguida para que no se infecte. - ahora miró al de añil – Leo, la tendremos que llevar a la guarida. Aunque la cure aquí mismo, necesitaría reposo por un tiempo.

Este asintió.

-¡¿Estás de broma!? De ninguna manera Leonardo, Splinter se pondrá furioso en cuanto la vea. Ya sabes lo que dijo cuando llevamos April. No nos permitirá el mismo error otra vez. -le gritó furioso el de rojo.

Esas palabras en el fondo me dolieron.

-¿Y qué haremos, Rapha? - se defendió – ¿La dejaremos aquí tirada? ¡Ella nos ha salvado! Si Splinter se entera de que dejamos a la persona que nos salvó casi ensangrentada en la calle, ¿tu qué crees que diría?

-Chicos, no es que me quiera meter de por medio, pero la herida se le está infectando y la chica está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Agg.. ¡Haced lo que queráis! No me hago responsable de todo esto... -dicho esto se fue.

Me sentí un poco culpable.

-No le hagas caso – me susurró el de naranja – siempre es así con todo el mundo.

Reí con una risa un poco amarga. La herida me estaba doliendo como los mil demonios y en la mente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El del antifaz azul me cogió en brazos y el de naranja cogió mis cosas. Entraron como en una especie de vagón de metro antiguo y me dejaron sentada en una esquina en el suelo.

¡ESPERA! ¿Me estaban llevando a su guarida? NO! Había huido sobretodo para alejarme de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las tortugas y Destructor. Y ahora las salvaba y me dirigía a donde vivían.

No pude pensar más.

Me desmayé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**En tercera persona.**

Splinter oyó como sus hijos volvían a casa, una vez más, pero la sonrisa se le fue del rostro en cuanto se sorprendió al ver que sus hijos no habían vuelto solos; Leonardo tenía a una chica en sus brazos.

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntó.

Splinter estaba un poco enojado con sus chicos. Ya les dijo en tiempos pasados que tienen que cumplir las reglas que él mismo les puso, y una de ellas era mantenerse ocultos en las sombras para que nadie les descubriese. No podía permitirse traer a más personas a la guarida, tenía que darles una pequeña pero efectiva lección . Solo llevaban unos meses saliendo a la superficie y ya habían traído a dos muchachas. Cuando se diera cuenta, tendría a casi medio Nueva York en su hogar.

-Os lo dije... -masculló victorioso Raphael a sus hermanos. Sus hermanos solo pudieron fulminarle con la mirada. Este pasó del tema y se puso a leer uno de sus cómics.

Leonardo le pasó la chica a Donnie.

-Cúrala, rápido -le susurró, luego se dirigió a su sensei – Sensei, ella nos salvó cuando estábamos a punto de ser exterminados por los Krang, pero entonces uno le disparó... -Leo miró a Splinter que ahora estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Empezó a frotarse la nuca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas – mire, uno de esos robots me lanzó su arma y …

El sensei cayó a Leonardo con un gesto. Splinter se pasaba la mano por la barba meditando lo que le acababa de decir su hijo. Abría la boca, y la volvía a cerrar instintivamente sin saber que contestar, hasta que por fin lo hizo.

-Si esa chica se ha sacrificado para salvarlos a todos ustedes, mis hijos – señaló a cada una de las tortugas, menos a Donatello, que se encontraba en el laboratorio tratando la herida de la muchacha -, es bienvenida a nuestra casa.

Rapha iba a hablar, pero Splinter le interrumpió. Sabía que su hijo se pondría en contra, pero siguió con su discurso.

-Ella ha mostrado valentía y buen corazón al salvarlos. No se asustó por vuestra apariencia, no se atemorizó por lo que podría llegar a pasarle... Y por eso arriesgó su vida. Yo, como padre vuestro no tengo opción, sería muy maleducado por mi parte rechazarla. ¿Verdad, Raphael?

El susodicho solo pudo poner la mirada en el suelo.

Dicho esto último, Splinter se retiró a su habitación.

Indignado, Rapha fue a su recámara a dar de comer y platicar con Spike, y Leo y Mikey se encaminaron al laboratorio.

Cuando entraron, vieron a la chica tumbada en una camilla a la esquina – la pusieron por emergencias -, ya tenía la pierna completamente vendada, pero la mayoría tapada con sus leggins.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó preocupado Leonardo.

-Por ahora está bien. Se me ha complicado un poco porque tenía la herida algo infectada, y encima no tenía hilo para coserle los puntos, pero al final se lo grapé y ha sido más o menos lo mismo.

-¿Grapar? ¿Quieres decir, con una grapadora? - Mikey estaba confundido.

Sus hermanos se palmearon la frente.

-Nooo, Mikey. Son unas grapas especiales para curar heridas y con eso no se utiliza la grapadora que tu conoces ¿verdad Donnie? - Leo le guiño un ojo a Donnie. No sabía si lo que había dicho era correcto, él no era el listo y sabio, pero quería dejar las tonterías de Mikey a un lado.

-Exacto.

-¿Y cuando se despertará? - preguntó de nuevo Leo.

-Mmm... Creo que dentro de dos horas ya estará despierta, pero será mejor que me quede observándola por si hay cambios.

Los dos asintieron.

**1 hora y media después.**

Raphael estaba leyendo su cómic favorito, uno del que se estaba aburriendo cada vez más. Charlar con Spike le había servido de mucho, era el único que le entendía.

Pensó en su Donatello por un momento. La noche anterior, él no durmió nada ya que estaba arreglando los "Goldcars" o "Bugui-patrulla", como le gustaba decirle su hermano.

Estaba algo preocupado y fue a verlo al laboratorio.

Donnie estaba pegando cabezazos del sueño en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la camilla donde se encontraba la chica. Se rió un poco internamente, pero también se entristeció al ver a su hermano tan cansado.

Le daba pena su hermano, e hizo lo que nunca se había imaginado.

-Donnie -le llamó – !Donnie!

-¿Qu-qué? -ni siquiera se le entendió.

-Vete a dormir, anda. Yo te aviso si le pasa algo a la chica.

Donatello no estaba muy convencido, pero al final accedió.

-En cualquier movimiento o cambio brusco me avisas ¿vale?

-Vale.

Rapha se sentó en la silla en la que antes estaba sentado Donnie.

De repente, vio que la chica había movido unos dedos. Se levantó y se puso a un lado de la camilla para vigilarla mejor, pero ya no se movió más. En cambio, el chico del antifaz rojo, se acercó y le miró el rostro a la chica. Tenía unas facciones muy finas y una pequeña nariz entre dos grandes párpados con unas largas pestañas. Era hermosa.

Dormía plácidamente con los cabellos de color castaño (casi cobrizo) y rubio por las puntas, alborotados por todos lados. Raphael vio caer de los ojos de la muchacha unas lágrimas traicioneras. No sabía por qué lloraba, tal vez, incluso dormida, le dolería la herida... No, entonces ya se habría despertado. ¿Y, por qué lloraba?

Raph acortó la distancia y con sus verdes y gruesos dedos le quitó las lágrimas, solo faltaron unos cuantos centímetros para juntarse del todo. Entonces, para su sorpresa, la chica abrió los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos marrones.

El de la bandana roja se alejó un poco por el susto.

-Hola... - _¡tonto, tonto,tonto! La acabes de ver y solo se te ocurre decir eso.¡¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que eres un gran verde mutante!?_

-Hola -la chica sonrió con los ojos algo llorosos todavía. Raphael la miró raro.

-¿No te asustas de mí? ¿No te doy miedo? - la chica negó.

Raph se acordó de que tenía que avisar a su hermano.

-No te muevas de aquí, vengo en un momento. - _¡Idiota, cómo se va a mover! Está lisiada.._

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

Buscó a Donatello, y este enseguida volvió al laboratorio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele? - le preguntó Donnie revisándole la herida

-No, no me duele... - le respondió con un pequeño susurro.

Donnie miró extrañado a Raphael, y luego miró de nuevo a la cobriza.

-¿No te damos miedo?

-No. - volvió a negar.

El del antifaz morado cogió un bastón de madera oscura tallado a mano con algunos decorativos preciosos. A Christelle siempre le habían parecido los bastones aburridos y sosos, ya que los únicos que los llevaban eran los ancianos. Pero este le parecía realmente hermoso, sobretodo con esos detalles de color beige que tanto llamaban la atención.

-Tendrás que usar esto por un tiempo. No puedes andar bien todavía hasta dentro de tres semanas y no puedes apoyar mucho el pie hasta que te recuperes. - Le explicó.

-Vale, es muy bonito. - le agradeció

Donnie dejó el bastón al lado de la camilla, para que pudiera tener mejor acceso a él.

-Gracias, lo he fabricado yo, pero el diseño lo ha hecho una amiga.

Raph se giró hacia un lado y empezó a reírse por lo bajo. El de morado le miró con mala cara.

Christelle se acomodó un poco.

-¿Puedo levantarme? -Donatello miró de nuevo a la chica y dejó de lado a su hermano.

-Claro, siempre que cojas el bastón y tengas mucho cuidado – le respondió.

Dicho esto, la cobriza apoyó primero su pie sano en el suelo y agarró el bastón. Primero caminó con algo de dificultad, pero después, ni parecía que tuviera herida alguna. Andaba con la misma gracia de siempre, pero poniendo casi todo el peso en el pedazo de madera. Como ya no tenía sus altos tacones, sino dos zapatillas de estar por casa, se le hacía todo más fácil. No sabía quién se las había dejado, pero se lo agradecía con toda su alma. A lo mejor abría sido aquella amiga de la que habló antes Donnie...

Las dos tortugas acompañaron a Christelle a la cocina y le dieron dos rebanadas de pizza y un vaso de agua, no tenía hambre, pero según el de morado tenía que recuperar fuerzas debido a la sangre perdida.

Cuando la cobriza terminó de comer, los chicos la acompañaron de nuevo hacia una habitación, donde la dejaron reposar.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡MIKEY TE VOY A MATAR!

-Jajaja, ¡te he pillado Rapha! ¿Es tu novia? ¿Te dio un besito ayer? ¡Mira por dónde, Raph se ha enamorado! ¡CHICOS, RAPHA ESTÁ ENAMORADO!

-¡VEN AQUÍ, TE VOY A QUITAR EL COLOR VERDE!

-Oh, Oh.. AHH!

Unos grandes gritos despertó a Christelle. Como estaba todo oscuro, tuvo que palpar con la mano una mesita de noche y luego el pequeño enchufe de una lámpara. La luz iluminó toda la recámara. Esta estaba algo desordenada; un Skate apoyado al lado de la puerta, dos estanterías grandes y verticales repletas de cómics, un pequeño armario y poco más.

Se dio un pequeño susto al ver moverse una tortuga.

Se rió internamente, se había asustado por una adorable tortuga. No pudo evitarlo. Se acomodó teniendo cuidado con su pierna, y tocó el caparazón rugoso y a la vez suave del animal. Este por parte, dejó de comer su hoja y miró a la chica. Parecía sonreírle, le había caído bien. Christelle acarició suavemente con su dedo meñique por debajo del cuello de la tortuguita, que le respondió cerrando los ojos y elevando más su cuello. Era señal de que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. A ella siempre le había gustado la idea de tener una mascota, pero el destino no lo quiso así. Tuvo que estar amargada con Destructor.

"_Destructor...¿le dijeron ya que desaparecí? Seguro que sí. Perrera y Cara de Pez se habrían inventado algo tonto para excusarse."_

Alguien abrió la puerta, era el mutante con la bandana roja. Christelle separó la mano del pequeño animal rápidamente.

-Le has caído bien a Spike -le susurró el chico con una sonrisa.

"_Spike... ese debería ser la tortuga."_

-¿Enserio? - miró de nuevo a la tortuga que estaba comiendo otra vez su hoja de lechuga.

Miró a al chico-tortuga, que le brillaban los ojos.

-Sí -se sentó en la cama junto a ella cruzando las piernas – soy Raphael ¿y tú?

-Christelle -contestó.

Raphael le tendió la mano y la cobriza se la estrechó. La chica se quedó un poco pensativa al ver las manos de su acompañante. Solo tenía tres dedos y no tenían ese tacto escamado igual que el de su mascota Spike, eran suaves. También se fijó en su cicatriz en forma de rayo en su caparazón.

"_¿Cómo se lo habría hecho?"_

-¿Quieres desayunar? Todos lo están haciendo ahora. - Christelle volvió la mirada a los ojos verdes del chico.

-Sí, gracias. - Raphael le dio su bastón y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ponerse las zapatillas.

Estuvieron hablando un rato por el camino hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron todos se le quedaron mirando y Christelle se le subió el color a la cara.

-¡Hoooooolaaaa! Yo soy Michelangelo pero me llaman Mikey – el de la bandana naranja se le acercó dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo soy Christelle – le tendió la mano que tenía libre y Mikey la agarró con fuerza con las dos manos sacudiéndola sin parar de arriba a abajo.

-¡Mikey! - le regañó el de azul – perdona a mi hermano, yo soy Leonardo pero llámame Leo – señaló al de morado – el es Donatello, pero todos le llamamos Donnie. Y él es...

-Ya se lo he dicho – le interrumpió Raphael, en un tono que no era muy aceptable que digamos.

-Ah, vale.

**POV Christelle.**

Todos fueron muy amables conmigo. No paraban de hacer bromas todo el tiempo, y yo sin dudarlo reía.

Ya sé que Shredder quería acabar con ellos porque según él, su sensei había matado a su "querida" Tang Shen y la madre de Karai. Pero aún así, me costaba trabajo creerlo. Si las tortugas eran amables, era porque su maestro también ¿no? Estaba muy confundida sobre esto.

-¿Quieres Pizza Gyoza? - me preguntó Mikey enseñándome una bandeja con comida.

-Claro, gracias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la comía. - confesé.

Me alegraba mucho volver a comer Pizza Gyoza, sabía cocinarla, pero Shredder nunca me permitió usar las instalaciones para hacerla.

-¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

-Hace como unos…-¿cuanto tiempo llevaba sin comerla? Ah sí. Mucho tiempo.- cinco años.

-¿¡CINCO AÑOS?! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE VIVIR CINCO AÑOS SIN COMER PIZZA GYOZA?! -chilló agarrándose la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo.

Seguiría gritando si Raphael no le llegara a dar un guantazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - se quejó frotándose la parte que le dolía intentando calmar un poco el dolor.

-Por tonto. - le respondió enojado.

Me reí un poco ante la escena. Rapha me miró con el rostro teñido del mismo color que el de su bandana.

Me lo iba a pasar muy bien aquí. Me alegraba el haberme escapado, incluso el accidente con el Krang.

Mikey me dejó la bandeja con comida y unos palillos chinos en la mesa, y me senté en la silla que me dejaron libre.

-¿Y Splinter, no viene a desayunar con nosotros? - preguntó Leo algo extrañado.

-No, dijo que quería meditar un tiempo más, pero que hora vendría – contestó Mikey.

¿Quién era ese tal Splinter?

-¿Splinter? - pregunté.

-Sí, es nuestro sensei. - dijo Mikey como si nada.

¿¡Su sensei?! Osea que Splinter era...

Se había cambiado el nombre.

¡Esto es increíble! Primero me encontraba con las tortugas y me llevaban a su guarida y ahora resulta de su sensei, Hamato Yoshi, por el que Destructor hubiera hecho lo que sea por encontrar y finalmente matar, estaba aquí. A unos metros solamente de mí.

¡Dios mío! Si estuviera todavía en el clan del pie hubiera cumplido la misión fácilmente. ¿Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie, cierto?

Claro que no. Por algo huí.

-¿Es de mí de quién estáis hablando, hijos míos? -una rata gigante con un tipo de batón morado corrió las cortinas de plástico que sustituían a la puerta, dejándose ver.

Su voz era grave, no tanto como la de Shredder, pero esta daba confianza y tranquilidad. Una voz que daba gusto escuchar cuando se oían historias.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Una rata enorme era su sensei? ¿Ese era Hamato Yoshi? No es que me causara ningún problema, pero las ratas no es que fueran mis animales favoritos...

-Sí, sensei. Le estábamos a Christelle sobre ti. - dijo alegremente Raphael, que seguidamente me señaló.

En ese mismo momento acabé de comer y deposité los palillos sobre la bandeja. Splinter me miró.

-Buenos días, ¿así que es usted la señorita que salvó a mis hijos? - yo asentí con la cabeza. Splinter entrecerró los ojos - ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta me dejó helada, ¿qué le diría ahora? Él era un gran maestro ninja y seguramente se habría percatado de eso. Los chicos también se me quedaron mirando buscando una respuesta.

-Es cierto, no lo pensé. -habló por primera vez Donnie - tú tiraste algo que dejaron a los robots paralizados...

Ya no tengo más remedio que decirles que eran esas bolitas. Solamente lo de las bolitas, aunque contara alguna que otra mentirijilla. Además solo iba a contar lo de las pelotitas, nada de que era una ex-seguidora de Destructor. Ahora podía hacer lo que viniera en gana.

Además si les digo que fui una guerrera de Shredder, me atarían o me encerrarían de por vida, o algo peor...

-Fueron bolas. - contesté rápidamente.

_Tranquila, Christlle, tranquila. Te van a descubrir..._

-¿Bolas?- preguntaron asombrados todos menos Splinter, que seguía atento a la conversación y no paraba de observarme, como si esperara algo de mí.

-Las encontré tiradas en la carretera y cuando os vi, tiré lo primero que cogí – mentí.

Guau! Nunca hubiera pensado de que me iba a salir tan bien aquella mentira. Normalmente, que era siempre, se me da mal mentir, o al menos eso es lo que me decía Karai siempre que intentaba engañarla. Bueno, llevábamos desde pequeñas creciendo juntas, ella me conocía mejor que nadie, y yo la conocía a ella del mismo modo.

Conclusión: ninguna nos guardábamos secreto alguno.

-¿Y podrías enseñarme una de esas... bolas? - preguntó tímido Donnie.

Esa otra pregunta me dejó aún más trabada que la anterior que me dijo Splinter. ¿Se las doy, o no? Si se la daba para que la investigara, seguramente lograrían saber lo que podía llegar a hacer esas circunferencias pegajosas y grisáceas, y se aprovecharían de eso, cómo no. Stikman había trabajado mucho en aquel tipo de metalurgia extraterrestre e investigado en esos objetos grises, con tal de que Destructor no lo convirtiera en sopa en lata.

Pero ellos podrían darle un mejor uso, que no fuera para robar ese... mutágeno y convertir a la gente en monstruos.

Se las doy, punto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Quería decir, lo primero, que muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y más tarde enviar vuestros reviews.**

**Lo otro es que recuerden muy atentamente las bolas grises porque son muy importantes en la historia.**

**Saldrá Casey Jones ¿cuando? No puedo decirlo, pero por ahora no.**

**Bueno a leer, creo que ya he dicho demasiado :P**

-Claro – sonreí – pero están en el...

Oh, oh! Cuando me atacaron los Krang dejé todas mis pertenencias en la carretera... ¿Ahora qué les iba a decir? Parecían todos muy entusiasmados.

-¿En la bolsa negra? - me preguntó Leonardo leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, están ahí – asentí.

-Está bien, iré yo a por ella.

Leo se levantó, pero Donnie lo agarró del brazo en cuanto pasó por su lado – Será mejor que Christelle venga conmigo al laboratorio, que es donde se encuentran sus cosas. Además, aprovecharé para hacerle un chequeo en la herida de su pierna – aclaró.

Me alegraba de que hubieran cogido lo único que tenía, aunque también me preocupaba que hubiesen visto lo del interior.

-Está bien – Leo dirigió la mirada a Splinter- ¿Tienes hambre sensei? Hoy hay Pizza Gyoza.

**Tercera persona.**

Splinter rió. Tenían eso para comer cada dos por tres, y cuándo no, sus hijos no paraban de mencionar lo rica que estaba o que tendrían que ir al restaurante de Murakami San a por más. En el fondo no podía negarse, era cierto que aquella pizza estaba deliciosa, pero le gustaría más si comieran de vez en cuando un poco más sano.

-Por supuesto Leonardo.

Leo sonrió y le sirvió la comida.

Cuando Donnie y Christelle se fueron hacia el laboratorio, Mikey fue el primero en hablar.

-Guauuu... -suspiró – parece que le caemos bien.

-Claro, si le hemos salvado – rió Raphael.

-No tiene nada que ver, además ella nos salvó primero– dijo Leonardo – Christelle es muy simpática, además que nos va a dar la cosa esa que dejó a los Krang oxidados. Y eso, es lo que más me gusta.

-¿No creéis que Christelle es un nombre muy largo? - dijo pensando Mikey – Es decir, es bonito, pero suena muy formal. ¡Necesita un apodo! Pero puede quedarse tranquila yo le ayudaré, soy un genio en poner nombres – se señaló.

-¿Quieres decir que solo te interesa la chica porque tiene algo que puede servirnos de utilidad? - refunfuñó olvidándose de lo que dijo Mikey. Que por supuesto para él, era una verdadera tontería, Christelle era un nombre precioso y nada ni nadie iba a cambiarlo. - ¿no puedes pensar en alguna otra cosa que no tenga nada que ver en esos estúpidos krangdroides?

Splinter continuó con su desayuno, pero miró a sus dos hijos adolescentes que ahora echaban chispas por los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando unos seres, a los que tú llamas estúpidos, quieren conquistar el mundo y convertir a todo ser viviente en mutantes... -recalcó Leo - Sí, creo que eso me importa aunque sea un poquito

Raphael se crujió los puños y luego se estiró el cuello. Lo que había dicho de "su chica" no le había gustado nada – ¡Oh! ¿Y tú sabes algo? - preguntó sarcástico - ¡Voy a partirte la cara!

Leo lo miró un poco asustado.

-¿Ah? ¿Rapha está defendiendo a su nooooovia? - bailó pícaramente Mikey por la sala.

El de rojo miró a su hermano menor con los ojos llenos de fuego. No estaba para tonterías. Cogió una gran cuchara sopera de madera y empezó a perseguir a Miguel Ángel por toda la casa.

-¿Crees de verdad que Raph está enamorado? - rió Leo.

Splinter le sonrió – Todo el mundo se enamora aunque sea al menos una vez en la vida, Leonardo. Y aunque parezca ridículo, incluso el más bruto y el que tiene el temperamento más alto.

Esas palabras le recordaron a Karai.

**POV Christelle.**

Me senté en una silla alta – más o menos un metro de altura - que Donnie había puesto en medio del laboratorio.

-Apoya aquí el pié – Donatello dejó un taburete más pequeño enfrente de mí

-Claro – moví la pierna muy despacito, con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Donnie me subió un poco las leggins y me quitó la venda llena de sangre dejando ver la herida que se estaba cicatrizando

Tragué duro. Le tenía pánico a la sangre. Creo que era a lo único a lo que le temía.

-No pasa nada -me tranquilizó -, voy a taparlo rápido con estas vendas -cogió algo que parecía un trozo largo de tela de color burdeos -. Las he inventado yo mismo, con esto, estarás andando como si nada en menos de dos días.

¿En menos de dos días? Wow, menudo invento.

Asentí -¿Te gusta mucho inventar?

-Sí, mucho. Es como un hobbie para mí, me relaja. Siempre estoy haciendo proyectos e ideas que nos sirven de mucha utilidad en las luchas, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Mis hermanos nunca me hacen caso – bajó la cabeza apenado -, nunca me lo agradecen. Yo y mi hermano Mikey somos como un cero a la izquierda, incluso nos llamaban el "Equipo B"

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -me dio un poco de pena verlo así.

-Porque somos más débiles que Rapha y Leo, por eso. - contestó algo triste.

No me lo podía creer. ¡Son hermanos! Y los hermanos se ayudan, no se insultan o se les llaman el "Equipo B". Da igual que sean más fuertes o más débiles.

-Donnie, eres un chic.. bueno... tortuga, muy inteligente y deberías estar orgulloso de ello. Tú mismo me lo has dicho; creas cosas que os hacen más fácil la victoria. No les hagas caso. A palabras necias, oídos sordos. -el de morado me miró con ojos esperanzadores, como si hubiera escuchado lo que siempre quiso oír.

-Bueno esto ya está – Donatello me puso algo parecido a un clip al final de la venda para sujetarla.

-Gracias.

Donnie cogió la bolsa negra de una esquina del laboratorio y me la entregó. Sabía lo que quería: las bolitas.

Bueno, creo que llegó el momento.

Tragué duro nuevamente y me puse a buscar el bolsillo de las bolas, dejando al fondo lo demás para que no lo viera.

Agarré unas de las circunferencias grisáceas y se las di. Las otras las dejé donde estaban.

-Toma.

Donnie depositó una en un tubo de cristal , y la otra, la dejó en un tipo de vaso de color verde transparente. En seguida se puso manos a la obra.

-¿Puedo irme ya? -le pregunté algo aburrida.

-Claro – me contestó sin quitar la vista por el microscopio.

Cogí el bastón y me fui de allí.

Tenía algo de miedo. Cuando descubriesen lo que hacían esos objetos pegajosos, Shredder sabría que alguien de su clan le había traicionado, y la única que se fue luego de que nos las dieran era yo.

Pero no solo Shredder, sino también Karai. Ella no estaba muy apegada a su padre que digamos, le volvía loca, pero odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a las tortugas y a su sensei por haberle arrebatado a su legítima madre. Algo que a estas alturas – aunque fuese un solo día - , después de que Donatello me curara y que la familia en general me aceptara... aún se me hacía muy difícil de creer.

Llegué al salón y vi que todos estaban haciendo algo: Leo y Raph estaban jugando a unos videojuegos y Mikey estaba sentado boca abajo en el sofá con algo que parecía un pequeño caparazón de tortuga.

¿Qué hago? Bueno, Leonardo y Raphael estaban demasiado concentrados en lo suyo, mejor sería que me fuera con Miguel Ángel, él me parecía el más simpático de todos.

Me senté en el sofá junto a él.

-¿Qué haces?

Se acomodó para dejarme ver la pantalla– Jugando con el T-phone .

-¿T-phone?

-Sí, es un celular pero con forma de tortuga, lo hizo Donnie. - me explicó.

Ah... por eso me era tan raro.

Pasó un rato y yo seguía viendo como jugaba Mikey, que siempre le mataban en la misma parte.

-¡NOOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡Solo me queda esta parte para terminar la fase! -empezó a gritar como un poseso cuando se le aparecían las palabras GAME OVER como por duodécima vez.

En realidad el juego era muy fácil, lo que pasa es que se ponía nervioso.

-A ver, ¿me dejas a mí?

Me dejó su T-Phone - Claro, pero debo decirte que es muy difícil – cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando sonó **"Fase 14 completada"**

-¿Pe-pero cómo lo has hecho? ¡Eres un genio!

Reí -No, Mikey, no soy un genio. Era muy fácil; solamente tenías que mirar la parte de abajo, donde se encuentra el mapa, y así supe que tenía que pasar por esos árboles, subir por la rampa y atrapar la cuerda para llegar al puente y recoger la llave.

-Guauu... tienes que enseñarme a jugar como tú – me admiró como si fuera su heroína.

Splinter entró en la sala.

-Chicos, llegó la hora del entrenamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de unos cuantos quejidos y suspiros por parte de todos, se dirigieron al dojo.

-¡Espera! - dijo Mikey - Tenemos que avisar a Donnie..

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí – le interrumpió.

Genial. ¿Ahora que haría yo hasta que terminaran de entrenar?

Splinter me miró y se dio cuenta de lo que se me pasaba por la mente. Seguro que había puesto mi "cara triste"; era todo un libro abierto.

-¿Quieres pasar tú también a ver ? -preguntó.

-Claro – me levanté y los seguí.

Me sorprendí bastante al ver el dojo; no se parecía nada al de Shredder, que era todo de color blanco y negro y repleto de armas punzantes por todos lados. Y aunque éste tuviera alguna que otra arma colgada en la pared, no tenía comparación con mi antigua sala de entrenamiento. Reconocía la decoración como un antiguo estilo japonés, me llamó la atención el gran árbol que estaba en medio de la estancia.

¿Qué hacía un árbol en un dojo? Nunca había visto nada parecido, pero le daba un toque agradable y algo femenino a la vez.

Al parecer los mutantes también tenían estilo.

No podía negar que no estaba entusiasmada, ¡iba a ver a las tortugas entrenar!

Todos se sentaron sobre sus rodillas y yo los imité colocándome al lado de Raph, o más bien que él empujara a Mikey para ponerse a mi lado. No entendía el por qué de ese comportamiento.

-Muy bien hijos míos, hoy les tengo una mala y buena noticia para ustedes – habló Splinter. Los chicos no tardaron en quejarse, todos, menos Rapha. Algo que le pareció muy raro al sensei – cambiarán de nuevo sus armas, pero esta vez, solo lucharan con armas diferentes en los entrenamientos.

Los chicos asintieron no muy convencidos por la idea.

No sé qué le veían mal el cambiar de armas. A mí siempre me encantaba aprender, y aunque fuera duro, sabía que eso me ayudaría para un futuro.

Donnie le dio su Bo a Leo; Leo le dio sus katanas a Mikey; Mikey le dio sus nunchakus a Rapha; y Rapha le dio sus sais a Donnie.

-¡Miren chicos, yo soy otra vez el de las katanas! - dijo alegre Mikey. - Muajaja ¡Soy el líder!

-Oh, no – suspiraron todos.

Solté unas risas.

-¡Chicos, chicos! - imitó Mikey a leo con voz grave - ¡Ahora comienza Héroes Espaciales y no quiero ningún solo ruido! ¡Cállense!

Todos se carcajearon dejando de lado a un enfadado Leonardo.

-¡Yo no hablo así!- gritó enojado.

-Oh, sí. Sí que hablas así – corroboró Raph – Lo que pasa es que él nos ha hecho gracia y tú no.

Leo gruñó.

Splinter dio un golpe en seco con su bastón de vidrio en el suelo, haciendo retumbar todo el suelo.

-¡Poneros en posición! Christelle, será mejor que te pongas allí, por si acaso – señaló al árbol. Los chicos y yo obedecimos – Leonardo y Miguel Ángel contra Raphael y Donatello ¡Ayime!

Leo cogió el palo Bo como a su katana, e intentó darle un golpe a Donnie, pero lo único que consiguió fue darse un golpe en la cara y cayó al suelo.

Uh, eso duele.

Donnie imitó un movimiento de Raph, pero le salió mal y se pinchó, dejando caer los sais.

Ahora solo quedaban Rapha y Mikey.

Mikey agarró fuertemente las katanas, pero no se dio cuenta y en vez de cogerlas por el mango, las cogió por el filo, haciéndose un corte.

Al final solo quedó Raphael, que no había movido ni un dedo.

Se rió a carcajadas -Bueno, parece que he ganado yo.

Comenzó a darle vueltas a los nunchakus, pero acabó con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Oh.. parece que esto ha sido un desastre – susurró Leo adolorido.

Y así pasaron las cuatro horas, pegándose a ellos mismos, y Splinter no paraba de darles consejos de cómo mover y utilizar las armas. La verdad los envidiaba, Destructor era tan duro en los entrenamientos que incluso tenía marcas y cicatrices por ello. Nunca quería ningún solo error, tenía que ser todo perfecto.

-¡Yame! - gritó Splinter algo malhumorado – seguiréis así en todos los entrenamientos hasta que aprendáis a coger las armas que tenéis ahora mismo en mano. Así que os sugiero que aprendáis rápido. El entrenamiento a acabado.

-Hai sensei.. – dijeron los chicos un poco tristes y cabizbajos.

Se intercambiaron de nuevo sus armas y salieron de allí.

Yo me quedé sentada mirando a un punto fijo, aún un poco en shock. ¿Así eran los entrenamientos de las tortugas? Vale, ya sé que están aprendiendo cosas nuevas, pero me esperaba otra cosa. Ellos no se toman en serio las prácticas, están demasiado confiados en ellos mismos.

Splinter se acercó a mí, con las manos tras él.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado ausente durante todo este rato.

Le miré a los ojos.

-No, solamente – me sobé un poco la cabeza - estoy todavía algo confusa con lo que pasó hace unos días.

Rió.

-Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás. No todos los días te encuentras con mutantes y robots.

Una chica pelirroja irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Hola sensei! He venido lo más rápido que he podido, como me dijiste, y como hemos tenido dos horas de descanso debido a que no fueron los profesores, salí antes... - me miró - ¡Hola!

Me levanté con cuidado y me acerqué a ella, parecía muy simpática.

-Soy Christelle – le tendí la mano y me la estrechó alegremente.

-Ya lo sé. Nada más que al entrar, los chicos no dejaron de hablar de ti. - rió – Yo soy April. Me alegro de que haya otra chica en la guarida, siempre estoy con ellos me sacan muchas veces de quicio, pero son buena gente.

Sus palabras nos hicieron reír a las dos.

Miró el bastón- ¿Te gustó?

-Sí, es muy bonito, gracias.

-Puff, es que soy toda una artista diseñando – se dio un golpe en el pecho toda orgullosa.

-April, ¿preparada para tu entrenamiento? - preguntó Splinter.

¿Ella también entrenaba?

-¡Por supuesto!

April abrió su tessen. Vaya, a ella le gustaba el mismo arma que a mí, ya tenemos algo en común.

Me quedé allí otras dos horas viéndola entrenar, que en realidad se me pasaron súper rápido. Splinter la trataba con más cuidado que a sus hijos, se le notaba desde lejos que era novata en esto de las artes marciales, pero aún así lo hacía muy bien.

April comenzó – con ayuda de su sensei – a lanzar a grandes distancias el tessen, y justo cuando empezó a pillarle el gustillo, alguien abrió las puertas llevándose toda la atención de los presentes.

Era Leonardo.

-April, por favor ¿puedes ayudarnos a hacer el almuerzo? Mikey no para de hacer desastres en la cocina y..

La pelirroja rió – Claro, ahora mismo voy. ¡Adiós sensei! ¿Christelle te vienes conmigo?

Yo asentí y me fui con ella hacia la cocina.

En cuanto llegué allí, April echó a todos los chicos de la cocina - ¡Fuera, fuera!

-¿Pero por qué nos echas? - preguntó desconcertado Donnie.

-Porque lo habéis puesto todo patas arriba, y hasta que la comida no esté preparada, no entráis – finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, está bien...

Yo solo pude reírme por la escena.

– Ayúdame a recoger esto por favor. A esto me refería en lo que te dije de que me sacan de mis casillas – solté unas suaves risas.

Limpiamos todo lo más rápido posible, había incluso huevos rotos en el suelo en un mal intento de hacer tortilla.

April abrió la nevera y se dispuso a ver lo que tenía en su interior.

-A ver, a ver... -cogió un gran plato de cartón forrada con plástico transparente – mmmm... pollo. ¿Sabes? Creo que hoy comeremos pollo. Me estoy hartando de tanta pizza..


End file.
